The Romantic Rivalry for Sora's heart
by RoseShine 76
Summary: Riku and Roxas have been battling for Sora's love in the last few years, resulting with two always clashing! Sora loves them both equally, and doesn't want to hurt their feelings and he must come to a decision... To be with Riku, his oldest and most closest friend, or Roxas his other half? Rated T for Yaoi, pairing: Riku x Sora x Roxas, a short story
1. Chapter 1

**The Romantic Rivalry for Sora's heart**

_**Author's note: Hey guys, here another one-shot I thought of today, a romantic comedy story for consisting with the love triangle of Sora Riku and Roxas. Thought of it earlier today and decided to write, again I'll be doing some one-shots until I update my main and short stories, a lot of inspiration from the **_**videos by** spoonychan and_** comics by**_ ladychimera.

**_Note__: __Now let's on with the story, this is T rated for yaoi with the pairings of Sora X Riku and Sora X Roxas just to be safe, __based on official Kingdom hearts story and characters._**

* * *

**Prologue**

_For the last few years a young Sora has been close with his childhood friend Riku, Riku had a crush on his best friend... However a few years later Sora became close with another young boy named Roxas, the two had similarities with appearance and personality. _

_The only difference was that Roxas was much more __mature than Sora, as was Riku. To make matters worse Sora eventually became aware of the feelings that both Riku and Roxas had for him so his two close friends often clashed for Sora's attention which made Sora look more mature than them._

_So Sora had to keep the two from arguing all the time, but he loved both of them and he knew that he would have to make a decision. And on one fateful night when they the three spend together Sora finally reaches a choice on who know he loves..._

* * *

**Chapter 1: A summer evening coming to an end, Roxas's chance**

It was usual summer's evening over destiny islands, the orange sun was beginning to set over the large tropical island. The trees and their star shaped fruit danced in the gently summer's breeze, the emerald ocean smoothly went back and forth over the sandy beach. On the coast of the beach two teenage boys were walking along the beach hand in hand.

The first boy was slightly taller than the other, he had golden blonde spiky hair and bright blue eyes, and he was wearing black and white high collared jacket, grey jeans, a black and white wrist collar and silver 'X' necklace, and smiling brightly.

The boy beside him had caramel brown spiky hair, a different style to the blonde's style, he had dark blue pupils. He was wearing a white T-shirt with blue lining, red shorts that went to his knees with pockets on his leg and brown sandals with yellow straps.

"**Another peaceful sunset over the beach... Just like every evening... Today was really great Roxas'' **the caramel haired teen said to his blonde companion naming his 'Roxas'

"**Don't mention it Sora, I really like spending time with you... Just me and you...'' **Roxas said revealing his friend's name as Sora as he smiled at him making the boy blush a little

"**Yeah... I like it when it's just you and me hanging out, so why you'd bring me out here Roxas?'' **Sora asked curiosity as Roxas grip on Sora's hand slightly tightened as they stopped

"**Well... Uh Sora... The reason I wanted... Wanted to bring you here was so I could ask you something'' **Roxas said as he was standing in front of Sora with a nervous expression rubbing the back on his head

"**What is it? Whaddya wanna ask me Roxas?'' **Sora said with a faint smile as he knew what Roxas wanted to ask him, he knew that this question was only a matter of time

"**Sora...'' **Roxas simply said as he took both of Sora's hands in his as the boy looked at him deeply as they both had a faint blush on their faces

"**I...'' **Roxas was about to ask Sora his question when Sora's eyes were now focusing on something far behind Roxas as his face lit up brightly with a huge smile

"**Riku!'' **Sora shouted with joy as Roxas's face went slightly sour as Sora let go of the blonde's hands and ran passed to him as Roxas turned to see a tall muscular boy with silver spiky hair wearing a yellow and white sleeveless jacket and blue jeans

"**Hey there you are Sora... I was looking for you all day...'' **the teen with blue-green eyes said but was cut off when Sora hugged him tightly as the young man known as Riku blushed slightly

"**Riku, I didn't know you were coming back today... I missed you Riku'' **Sora said with gentle smile with his eyes closed as Riku put his arms around Sora while Roxas watched with a jealous look

"**That's why I was trying to look for you, I wanted to surprise you... Where have been all day?'' **Riku asked his best friend when noticed Roxas about 15 feet away from them

"**Oh right...'' **Sora said as he released Riku from his hug and looked back at Roxas who had his hands in his pocket looking in another direction as he had a sour expression on his face

"**I had an awesome day out with Roxas, we went to the movies, then a safari and finally we got some ice cream'' **Sora said as he was pulling on Riku as they went to Roxas

"**Hey Roxas...'' **Riku said in a negative suggesting that he wasn't really interested in Roxas as the blonde glared at him

"**Hey...'' **Roxas simply responded as he didn't even give Riku eye contact as Sora gave them both a disappointed look as there was silence between the three

"**So... You guys headed back? Come on let's go'' **Riku said looking in the direction he had come from as the three started to walk in that direction with Sora standing in the middle of the two

"**So Riku how was your trip? What was it like on the new islands?'' **Sora asked his friend as Roxas rolled his eyes not caring about Riku's trip

"**Oh it was really good, the construction for the buildings on the new islands is coming along nice...'' **Riku said as he had spent the last 2 weeks exploring and helping excavating the new island discover off the coast

"**Sounds like you had a really busy time over there Riku...'' **Sora said with a smile as he found all this interesting as Roxas just quietly scoffed

"**Yeah... But it was kinda boring without you there Sora'' **Riku said as he ruffled Sora's hair which made him smile and the expression on Roxas's face went lower

"**Ah you missed me huh?'' **Sora asked his friend with smirk as Riku smiled at him and then looked at Roxas with a faint smirk as Roxas glared at him

The three continued to walk down the sandy and tropical path, as Sora was having a conversation with Riku while Roxas had become invisible to him. It was his moment to tell Sora that he was in love with him and that he wanted them to be a couple, but Riku surprise arrival ruined it for him. Roxas and Riku had been feuding over Sora's affection and attention for quite a number of years which resulting in situations likes this.

* * *

**End of chapter 1**

**I hoped you enjoyed this short chapter, gonna upload the second chapter in a bit once it's finished. Next time Riku gets an attempt to express his love to Sora as does Roxas resulting in the two clashing again. Please leave your reviews for this chapter and I'll get back to them soon, hopefully the next chapter will be done in the next hour or so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A funny night at Sora's place, Riku's chance**

It was 9pm in the evening as the night sky was now over the tropical island, all the homes, buildings were silent as people were their homes. At Sora's place, the caramel hair teen was with Riku who was staying the night, they had spent the last hour or so catching up. Sora also had invited Roxas over but he was gonna be late, he felt a bit guilty that he ignored Roxas when Riku met up with them, so he wanted to make for him.

Riku was sitting in the sofa while Sora rested his head on Riku's lap as the silver haired teen stroked and played with Sora's hair which made him giggle and twitch a bit. Riku smiled looking at his friend as Sora focused on the TV, in his mind he imagined Sora's soft gentle lips meeting his in a loving embrace. Riku then looked at the clock seeing the time and then realised that if Roxas wasn't gonna show this was his chance.

"**Hey Sora... Can you ask you something?'' **Riku said as Sora looked at him as he got up of Riku's lap as he was kneeled up in front of Riku who gave him a sincere look

"**What is it Riku, is something wrong?'' **Sora asked as he suddenly widen his eyes as Riku placed his hand on Sora's cheek which made the caramel haired boy blushed

"**Riku... I...'' **Sora couldn't even bring the words to his mouth as Riku gave sexy smile as the two eyes were locked on each other as Riku started to move closer

"**What I wanted to ask you was something I've been meaning to ask for a long time...'' **Riku said with a faint blush as Sora's face was almost completely red as Riku began stroking his cheek

"**Uh-huh... What is it you wanna tell me Riku?'' **Sora asked him as his eyes were half opened as he was becoming flustered as Riku then placed his other hand on Sora's waist

"**Sora... I lo...'' **Riku was suddenly cut off when they heard the door knocking snapping Sora out his trance as he got up from Riku went to get the door as he knew it was Roxas, while Riku remained on the couch silent

"**Hey Sora, sorry I'm late, I was busy with some stuff...''** Riku heard Roxas's voice as he scoffed as Roxas and Sora came back into the living room as the two glared at each other

"**I'll be right back you guys, I'm just gonna get something to eat'' **Sora said as he went into the kitchen to get some food for his friends leaving to two rivals to glare at each other

Roxas sat on a single couch in the living room, he had an angered expression on his face as he watched the TV while glancing back at Riku who was glaring at him from the corner of his eye. There was complete silence between the two, only the sound of the television and Sora in the kitchen.

The two had been rivals for Sora's love for years, with Riku he and Sora had been friends much longer, the two were like brothers, while Roxas and Sora had many things in common and were the same age. The two continued giving glances to each other, eventually Riku broke the silence.

"**So... How was your day out with Sora?'' **Riku asked Roxas in a plain tone he looked back at Riku as he sighed as he turned around looking at him

"**Good... It was really the usual summer vacation routine with Sora...'' **Roxas replied as he and Riku chuckled as they knew how Sora usually was

"**So how was Mickey and the new islands?'' **Roxas asked Riku as they started a conversation as Riku thought back to the last few days as he was looking at his rival

"**Mickey's doing well... He brought some help from Disney castle with the construction, we were thinking of building a Gummi station over there so we can travel to the other worlds'' **Riku explained to Roxas more about the new islands

"**Sounds like things will be getting lively around here...?'' **Roxas said when Sora came back in with a tray of food and a few drinks with a smile on his face

"**Well, it sounds like you two are getting along for once...'' **Sora said as he placed the tray on his lap while the two suddenly stopped talking and focused back to the TV

"**Roxas, why are you sitting over there? Come over here next to me'' **Sora said patting the vacant space on the sofa beside him as Roxas blushed faintly

"**Umm... Okay, if you're sure...'' **Roxas said as he off the couch walking over the sofa and sat down next Sora and Riku, as Sora smiled as he handed both teens a drink

"**Thanks a lot Sora'' **Riku and Roxas said in union as the two looked at each other while Sora chuckled

"**You're both welcome... So what we gonna watch tonight you guys?'' **Sora asked his friends who remained silent as he looked at them both

"**Oh come on you guys are staying over, we can't just seat here in silence with nothing to do? Let's at least watch a movie... Or play a video game or something?'' **Sora asked the two who were still awkwardly silent

"**Or you guys can go back to talking... I like it when you guys aren't fighting and we can just talk'' **Sora said with a sad expression as he started to pout on his face as Riku and Roxas looked at him with slight worry

"**Hey, don't put that face and aspect to get everything thing you want Sora'' **Riku said as Roxas chuckled as Sora he still pouted at them as he was a little confused

"**Oh don't even get me started on that! He makes his face like this and you just can't help yourself'' **Roxas added as Riku nodded in agreement while Sora looked a little offended

"**Oh no, the trick is not to look at those puppy dog eyes of his, or that little pout of his'' **Riku said as Sora suddenly punched him in the arm while Roxas laughed at Sora

"**Stop laughing! It isn't that funny'' **the caramel haired teen said in an angry tone as Riku also started laughing as Sora calmly put his tray on the ground and suddenly took up a sofa pillow and started hitting them both

Roxas and Riku put their arms up to protect themselves, when the two took up pillows as they both started in Sora as a pillow fight broke up between the three. After one or two blows it was all three against each other as they ran around the living room, eventually they quietened down and returned to the sofa.

* * *

It was later on at that point a horror film came on the TV, as Sora had gotten some popcorn as the three began watching the film. About an hour into the film with a blanket and popcorn the three were deep into the film, Sora was holding on to Riku as they watched the movie while Roxas had the bowl of popcorn.

"**Wait... I don't understand this film, so its aliens fighting aliens fighting people? Who's the predators?'' **Roxas asked confused about the film while had a frightened expression on his face

"**No the aliens with armour and weapons are the 'predators' they hunt those other aliens'' **Riku answered as he and Roxas were enjoying the movie while Sora looked like he was about to jump out of his skin

"**Oh okay know I get it, hey Sora, whaddya think of this movie?'' **Roxas asked Sora looking at him to see the frightened look on his face he was about to say something when a scream from the film as Sora suddenly went into Riku's arms burying his face into the silver haired teen's chest

"**Sora! Hey, calm down its okay...'' **Riku said a little shocked but happy on the inside as patted Sora's head slightly smiling at Roxas's face went sour as he quietly scoffed returning his sight to the TV

"**Whatever... I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back'' **Roxas said as he put the popcorn bowl aside and got up leaving the two alone, Riku watched him leave as then looked back at Sora

"**Sora... The film's taking a break, you can get up now'' **Riku said with a faint smile as Sora got off of Riku on his knees as he chuckled nervously as Riku smiled at him

"**Sorry about that... I guess I gotta little carried away'' **Sora said with slight embarrassment as Riku then stroked Sora's soft cheek with his fingers as the younger teen eyes widen

"**It's fine... Anyway while Roxas is in the bathroom I wanna finish what I wanted to say earlier'' **Riku said as he pulled Sora onto his lap as the two looked deeply at each other

"**Sora... You mean a lot to me and I couldn't imagine life without you... I've wanted to tell you this since we were kids... Sora'' **Riku paused as Sora blushed at him as they were inches away from each other

"**Riku...'' **Sora simply said as Riku smiled at him more as Sora placed his hands on Riku's neck, there was silence between them, unknown to them Roxas had just arrived in the doorway he paused as he saw the two

Roxas's face began to boil red with anger and jealousy as he clenched his fists he looked at Riku with rage, he saw a tender their moment was. He could hear Riku as he was about to utter the three words that would make him lose Sora to Riku forever as he started to back away into the hallway.

"**I love you...'' **Riku said finally as Sora eyes widened with shock as he blushed a deep pink and chuckled a bit while Roxas had a defeated look in his eyes

"**Riku... I...'' **Sora was stopped when he saw Roxas walking back into the room as Sora snapped back to normal as he got off Riku sitting back in his spot with a normal expression as Riku had confused look

"**Was everything okay in their Roxas?'' **Sora asked Roxas who managed to put on a smile for Sora while Riku looked back to the screen as the film had returned

"**Yeah... Everything's fine... So did I miss anything important...? On the film'' **Roxas asked as Sora glanced back at Riku and then to Roxas

"**Umm... I dunno, Riku said it had taken a break just about you left...'' **Sora said as he looked back at Riku who looked a little miserable as he didn't even look at Sora

Sora's face went a little sad as Riku remained silent as he watched the film, as Sora looked at the screen when suddenly the sound another horrific sound came from the TV as popcorn went flying. Riku jerked up to see what happened to see Sora tightly around Roxas knocking the popcorn out of his hand, the blonde haired teen face was red as Sora's cheek rested on Roxas's neck.

Roxas chuckled a bit as he dusted some of the popcorn of him and Sora, he smiled gently as he could the warmth of Sora's body. Riku looked at them and got a jealous look as he continued to watch them, just then Sora let go of Roxas as he saw the mess he had made he was once again on his knees as he started to dust off the popcorn his friend who smiled at him gently.

"**I'm really sorry about that Roxas... I guess I'm not so good with horror films...'' **Sora said with a faint smile as Roxas took a piece of popcorn and flicked at Sora's face smiling

"**Don't worry about it you goofball... It's okay'' **Roxas said as Sora got off of him sitting back down as Roxas had faint smile and Riku with a disappointed look as the three watched the film in silence

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

**Hi guys, hoped you've enjoyed this second chapter, really took a while but I hoped you liked it. Next time Sora is left at a disposition after hearing Riku's confession, Roxas confess to him as well, leaving Sora to make a decision of the heart. Please leave your reviews and I'll update as soon as possible, Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Two confessions of love, what to do?**

It was just after midnight at Sora's place, the film had already finished as the three young males had crashed in Sora's room. Riku was still a little hurt that Sora still hadn't responded to his confession while Sora was still in slight shock, but a it wasn't just the two of them so he had leave it for tomorrow.

Roxas was in an awkward and jealous state, he knew that Riku had told Sora he loved him and if he didn't act Sora and Riku could end up together. The spiky blonde haired teen had to tell Sora how he felt before the morning, so he planned to wait until Riku fell asleep so he speak to Sora.

"**Uh okay... Riku you're alright with sleeping down there?'' **Sora asked his friend who sitting on a spare mattress on the floor at the end of Sora's bed as he smiled faintly

"**It's alright Sora... Besides you and Roxas are about the same height so it makes sense'' **Riku answered his friend who smiled at him while Roxas was getting comfortable

"**Yeah I guess you'd uncomfortable up here, especially had to share with another person'' **Sora replied as he then looked at the clock which read: 12:45am, he sighed with relief as he fell back on his bed

"**Well... I'm beat! I think I'm calling it a day...'' **Sora said as he stretched over Roxas and turned off the light in his room as he snuggled back into bed laying on his side while the blonde next to him laid on his back

"**Well goodnight Roxas...'' **Sora said as he turned around facing Roxas he smiled deeply at him

"**Goodnight Sora...'' **Roxas answered with a sweet tone as the spiky blonde eyes were locked on Sora's

"**Goodnight Riku...'' **Sora said to as Riku paused for a moment and smiled as he sat back up looking at his friend

"**Night Sora...'' **Riku answered before he laid back down on his mattress looking at the ceiling while Sora closed his eyes still facing Roxas who was looked deeply at his crush

About an hour later Sora and Riku were in a deep sleep while Roxas had his eyes half open as he was still looking at Sora. The spiky blonde had been stroking Sora's cheek lovingly while he slept, this made Sora unconsciously smile and sigh faintly. Roxas blushed faintly as he moved a bit closer to the sleeping Sora...

* * *

**(Roxas's POV)**

_**He looks cute when he's asleep like this... **_

_**I wanna spend every moment like this... With you Sora...**_

_I looked away from Sora looked at the clock to see it was after 1 am, I slowly sat not to wake Sora or Riku. I went over to the end of the bed to see if Riku was still asleep, thankfully that jerk was still asleep. I smiled as he quickly returned back to Sora as I paused for a moment before I started to shrug and shake Sora._

"_**Sora... Sora... Hey wake up Sora'' **__I gently whispered to Sora as he began to mumble and slightly moved around as I shook him a little more_

"_**R... Roxas... Is it time for breakfast...'' **__Sora mumbled which made Roxas chuckled as he gently shook him again as Sora slowly opened his eyes halfway _

"_**Hey... Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you Sora...'' **__I said apologising to him as he gently rubbed his eyes as I was knelt down beside him, he looked really sleepy _

"_**T... That's okay Roxas... Is... Is something wrong...?'' **__he said in half focused manner as he sat up next to me still rubbing his eyes_

"_**Well this is kind of important to me Sora... I... I really need to talk to you'' **__I said as he had a more focused look as I took his hands in mine_

"_**What is it Roxas... It can't wait till morning?'' **__Sora asked me, his voice was more concerned but still sleepy tone as his eyes were more opened as Roxas cleared his throat_

"_**No... It can't Sora... I wanted to talk about this earlier... But Riku showed up'' **__I asked him as Sora looked at me more focused _

"_**What is it Roxas? You can tell me...?'' **__Sora said to me as I looked at him, I paused as I examined his face deeply_

* * *

**(Sora's POV)**

_**I wonder what's wrong with Roxas...**_

_**He seems like something bothering him...**_

"_**It's just... I've wanted to tell you this because I care about you... I wanted to tell you before...'' **__Roxas said as I felt him stroking my hand, wait? What did he mean?_

"_**Before what Roxas...? You wanted to me before what?'' **__I wondered what he meant by that as he gave me a serious look as his grip on my hands got tighter_

"_**Before... Before Riku told you...'' **__he simple said as I thought about that, 'what Riku said?' what did Riku say to me that... Oh... Is he trying to say...?_

"_**Roxas... What are you trying to say me?'' **__I asked him but I already knew what he was trying say, then I noticed the pink blush on his face, then I knew..._

"_**Sora... I love you... I've always loved you Sora...I was going to tell you today, but he showed up...'' **__Roxas finally admitted as he looked at Riku who was still sleeping then he looked back at me_

"_**Roxas... I...'' **__I couldn't say anything, I just couldn't find the words to say to him, I couldn't even look at him then it was just like with Riku_

_I stayed silent as Roxas just waited for me to respond, and then I looked in Riku's direction. He had told me he loved too, and now Roxas, I always knew... How they felt about me, I just didn't wanna say anything, I care for them both and it would just make things awkward between us._

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Sora remained silent, a little shocked as these thoughts ran through his mind, Roxas eyes were focused on the boy, his chest felt heavy and he was slightly sweating. He waited for Sora to say something to him, then without thinking Roxas suddenly pushed Sora down on the bed as the younger teen was shocked. Before he could say anything Sora saw his friend move closer to him as he was about to press his lips against Sora's.

"**Roxas, no wait, stop!'' **Sora said as he placed two fingers on Roxas's lips as he was inches away from his face, Sora was blushing faintly as Roxas looked confused

"**Look... I wanna talk to you about this probably but... I can't deal with this right now Roxas'' **Sora said as Roxas's face went a little sad as he was still on top of his friend

"**But... Sora I... Did you... Did you choose him'' **Roxas said as they looked in the direction of where Riku was sleeping as Sora's face went sad as he looked back at his friend

"**No... I didn't give him an answer... And... I can't give you either... Not now anyway, I just need time to think about this'' **Sora said as he placed his hand on Roxas's cheek as he gently stroked it

"**But Sora...'' **Roxas wanted to say something but Sora cut him off by placing his finger over Roxas's mouth as they sat back up

"**It's late Roxas... We should get some rest...'' **Sora said with a faint smile as Roxas had a saddened and depressed look on his face as he looked down

"**How long... Do I have to wait for your answer...'' **Roxas simply said in a depressed manner as Sora had a little shocked look as he looked a little sad, then he produced a faint smile

"**Just get some rest Roxas... I promise we can talk about tomorrow...'' **Sora said trying to reassure Roxas he smiled faintly for second as he laid back down on the bed, as did Sora

"**Night Roxas...'' **Sora said as he extended hand to stroke Roxas's face, but he turned his back to Sora who looked a little hurt,

"**Night Sora...'' **the blonde teen simple as his eyes were watering, closing his pupils as with an expression of rage the caramel haired teen looked sad

There was complete silent between them as Roxas wiped his tears in his pillow while Sora had a worried look. Eventually they closed their eyes trying to go sleep, unknown to the two, Riku who had his back turned had been awake this entire time. He had a concerned look on his face as he had heard to the whole conversation between Sora and Roxas.

There was nothing but an awkward atmosphere between these three youths, Sora looked at the back of Roxas with a slightly disappointed look. Roxas clenched his pillow tightly his eyes half open as he looked depressed, and Riku was looking over at them with his usual expression. Eventually the three returned back to their slumber as the night continued.

* * *

**(The next morning...)**

It was about 6am in the morning as the sun had risen over the tropical islands. At Sora's place, he and Roxas were still asleep, Riku had gotten up, got dressed and was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. Back in his room Sora was wrapped around Roxas in his sleep, the spiky blonde teen had a faint smile in his sleep. Just then Sora caught the scent of Riku's breakfast as he started to open his eyes.

"**Huh...? Wha... Its morning already'' **Sora mumbled to himself as he looked back to see the sunlight through his curtains, then he turned back to see his arms around Roxas, he quickly let go of his friend as he sat up

"**Must've done that while I was sleeping...'' **the caramel spiky haired teen said as he slightly rubbed his eyes, he saw how peaceful Roxas was and then remembered what happened last night

"**Roxas...'' **Sora simply said looking at his friend as he paused for a moment, just then he looked over to where Riku was sleeping and saw that he wasn't there anymore

"**Riku's gone... His bed been spread... Hey... What smells good?'' **he said to himself as he sniffed the air until he finally caught the scent of a delicious aroma

"**Hmm... Smells like breakfast! Riku must be making breakfast!" **Sora said to himself with joy as he jumped out of bed and ran to his door but then he suddenly paused

"**Oh yeah... That's right... Riku...'' **Sora simply said again as he remembered what Riku had told him last night and he looked at Roxas remembering his words

Sora stood there for a moment and then he left the bedroom leaving Roxas to sleep a little longer as he headed to the kitchen. Back in the kitchen Riku had just finished making breakfast as he leaned on one of the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand. Just then he heard some footsteps and looked to see Sora standing in the doorway, Sora had a nervous expression on his face while Riku gave him a faint smile.

"**Morning Sora... I see it didn't take you long to catch the scent of this" **Riku said as Sora's attention went to the table to see a plate of fried eggs, bacon and toast with a glass of pineapple juice

"**Yeah, I guess my stomach couldn't wait... Listen Riku... What you said to me last night..." **Sora paused as Riku walked over to him and tapped on his forehead

"**Don't worry about it Sora, we can talk about it later... Besides you've gotta speak to Roxas as well right?" **Riku said as Sora eyes slightly widened

"**How did you... You knew? Were you awake last night" **Sora said in a nervous tone as Riku slightly nodded as Sora backed away a little from Riku

"**Hey relax Sora, It's alright... You don't have to make a choice yet, I'm not trying to pressure you" **Riku as he gently put his hands on Sora's shoulders

"**But..." **Sora was cut off as Riku gently pulled into a hug as Sora's eyes widen and slowly started to water, he simply stood there as Riku's arms were around him

"**You don't have to make a decision Sora... I don't want this to be a problem for you, when you're ready to give me an answer... You just say so'' **Riku said with a faint smile as he stroked Sora's hair

"**Riku..." **the caramel haired teen simply said as he remained still in his place as he looked deeply into Riku's eyes, then Sora suddenly had a huge grin on his face

"**You always know what to say don't you'' **Sora asked his friend with his signature grin as Riku smiled at him as Sora returned his attention to his food and went at the table with Riku following

"**So is Roxas still asleep Sora...?" **Riku asked Sora who paused for a moment with another slightly sad expression as he looked in the doorway wondering if Roxas had woken up yet

"**Yeah... He was still sleeping when I got up..." **Sora said as Riku had worried look on his face, as he remembered Roxas and Sora's conversation last night

* * *

**(Back in Sora's room)**

Roxas slightly tossed and turned in his slumber as the sunlight crept through the curtains as the spiky blonde teen was now facing the curtains as the glimmers of the light shone into Roxas's face. His eyes twitched and he mumbled as his eyelids began to open, his dark blue pupils looked dazed as the first beam of sunlight shot into his eyes, he clenched his eyes and then let out a loud yawn as he was finally awake.

"**That light... It's morning huh?" **Roxas said in a sluggish voice as he yawned again and sat up, his eyes were half open as he looked around the room

"**Sora..." **Roxas simply as he paused and then returned his attention to vacant spot beside him as Sora was no longer there, he had a sad expression on his face

"**Roxas! Hey Roxas, you awake yet!'' **Sora called from the kitchen as Roxas snapped out of his daydream as he quickly jumped out of Sora's bed

"**Yeah, I'm coming just a second!" **Roxas shouted back as he left the room and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, after that he washed his face in the sink splashing water over his face

"**Alright... Just relax Roxas..." **the blonde teen said to himself while looking into the mirror above the sink, his face was soaked with water, a couple of minutes later he dried his face and left to the kitchen

* * *

**(Back in the kitchen)**

"**Hey Roxas, there you are... Morning" **Sora said with a gently smile as Roxas had just entered the doorway he had a faint smile as he looked at both Riku and Sora

"**Morning... Sora... Riku" **Roxas said faintly as Sora smiled at him and Riku nodded in response as the blonde walked into the kitchen and took a seat with them

"**So, you'd sleep well Roxas..." **Sora asked his friend as he started to wolf down his breakfast, as Riku and Roxas looked at him with an awkward expression

"**Umm... Yeah I had a good sleep I guess..." **Roxas said with an awkward tone, and then Riku slid a plate of food over to Roxas who looked at him and then faintly smiled

"**Thanks..." **Roxas simply said as Riku nodded at him as the blonde started eating as did Riku and Sora continued to scoff down his breakfast

"**Hey Roxas... Are you okay?" **Sora asked Roxas with a mouthful of food as Roxas smiled at Sora's stuffed face

"**I'm alright Sora... Don't worry about it" **Roxas said as he looked a little upset as Sora swallowed his food and sad look on his face as he already knew what was wrong with his friend, Riku glanced from his food to see the two looking at each other

* * *

**(Riku's POV)**

_**Roxas must be still upset about what happened last night... **_

_**But I guess I can understand...Sora didn't give me an answer either yesterday... **_

_**I was hurt but I'm okay with it now... He needs time to give us an answer...**_

_About 10 minutes later, we had all finished eating, Sora that goof just sat back on his chair rubbing his stomach and Roxas held his stomach as he was filled. I wiped my mouth of bits of food, slowly stood up and took their plates, they thanked me for the food as took the dishes over to the sink to wash. Just then I heard Sora start to speak as I turned on the tap._

"_**Hey Riku, you don't have to that you know. You made us breakfast the least we can do is wash up the dishes" **__Sora offered as he and Roxas looked at me with smiles_

"_**Ah don't worry about you guys, I don't mind... You guys should get yourselves ready, Kairi and Naminé are meeting us later on for the festive" **__I said as I remembered the island's annual summer festive_

"_**Oh yeah, I remember Kairi saying that we'd be meeting at her place by 12" **__Sora said as he stood up with a bright smile as Roxas smiled as well, as I started to wash our plates_

"_**Okay then... If you're sure Riku then we'll get ready... I'm just gonna take a shower then" **__Roxas said as he got and left the kitchen leaving me and Sora_

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Roxas walked down the hallway as he slightly rubbed the back of his head, he had a faint smile on his face but then it quickly went away as he heard Sora and Riku talking. Eventually he returned back to the bathroom as he opened the door and entered the room, he sighed deeply as he began to strip off his night clothes. The spiky blonde turned on the shower and step into and closed the door behind him as shower filled with steam.

* * *

**(Roxas's POV)**

_**Sora... I see your face, every time I close my eyes... **_

_**When I'm close to you, my heart beats heavier...**_

_**But... Which one of us will you choose...? Me... Or him...**_

_I just stared up at the shower as the warm water rushed out on my face down to my feet, my hair was down on my face. I just took a deep breath as I felt water running down my skin, and then I reached for my shower cloth and a bottle of shower and squeezed some on to the cloth. I started to scrub myself as foam started to form on my body, I could smell the sweet smell for gel as washed myself._

_**This feeling... This sensation I'm feeling all over my body... Ah Sora... Only you..." **__I said as I slowly moved my hand lower down to my body, everything was so hot_

"_**You're smiling face... every time we were together... Why is it...?" **__I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes as sighed, it was too hot in here, the shower had filled up with so much steam, and everything was silent as only the shower could be heard_

"_**Roxas! Hey Roxas, you alright in there?!" **__my eyes shot open as I looked back into the direction of the door as heard Sora's voice as he knocked the door as I turned down the shower_

"_**Y... Yeah Sora, I'm fine" **__I told him as I smiled, I thought about all the times Sora and I were together, just hearing his voice made me happy_

"_**Okay, there's a towel here for you" **__Sora said as I heard the bathroom door open slightly and then I heard him chuckled slightly _

"_**Hey, what's so funny Sora?" **__I asked him as he chuckled again, I could see him through the shower door... I could see him through the shower door!_

"_**Ah! Ah man!" **__I covered myself slightly as I had turned down the shower down to a cooler setting, the steam had gone, as I could see Sora faintly blushing as my face went red_

"_**I'm sorry Roxas, I'll just put the towel here, sorry!" **__Sora said as I turned my back as he quickly left the bathroom, my heart was beating heavy, he had just seen me naked... Well kinda..._

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Sora was standing in the hallway, he simply stood still as he could hear the faint sound of the shower running, and he was still slightly blushing. It was a blurry image but he saw Roxas naked, the caramel haired teen slowly looked up at the ceiling, his blue eyes slightly dazzled as he thought more about Riku and Roxas.

The time he had spent with them, their feelings for them, and even his own feelings for them, Sora knew that he was going to have to make a decision. He slowly walked down the hallway heading towards his bedroom as he waited until Roxas was finished in the shower so he could get ready.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Well I hoped you only the chapter, this one got a little yaoi in this with Roxas, I'll update as soon as possible. Next time during the island festive Sora finally comes to decision on who he truly loves and who wants to be with. Please leave your reviews for this chapter, also for a little fun, leave the name of who you want Sora to be with and I get back with the last chapter probably by next week.**


End file.
